Talk:Nova (Warframe)/@comment-101.161.146.6-20130723120355/@comment-76.185.7.53-20130724064908
Firstly, she's a GLASS CANNON (or nuke lol). Getting the most out of MP requires you to be in the middle of mobs which where you will be taking bullets/claws/lasers all day long. Take an ancient to the face and in a hectic mission you'll go down. Hell, take a disruptor to the face an you can kiss your precious MP goodbye. Since really the only "end game" content we have is defense missions. Her "squishyness" is easily resolved with the help of a Vauban/Frost since in this game is a MUST now... That brings me on to my next point: her other skills aren't overly powerful. Null will 1-shot everything in low missions but the lack of damage scaling makes it next to useless later on. Anti-matter is awkward to use. Trying to aim it can quickly leave you vunerable and you need to be shooting at it to get max damage. Wormhole is fun to use but doesn't add much to her offense. It could be used as an escape mechanism however. Like almost every other frame, not all skills are powerful or useful. You have ember with her fire blast, you have Volt with his shock, Ash with teleport, and etc... Her wormhole can completely remove an enemy from the map, so if you're having a hard time with some enemies cast a wormhole and back up. They'll walk straight into it. Her antimatter drop requires some skill to set it up to do effective dmg, but isn't that hard in defense maps where they're pretty vast. ''' MP requires a number of things before it truly shines: A large, relatively tightly packed mob of enemies, maxed level +stretch and finally a powerful weapon that can preferably one-shot enemies. Looking at the comments it looks like most people play 100% defense missions and forget about the other dozen or so missions. On defense missions YES she is a god; but on regular missions you could find much better frames. There are less mobs and larger rooms so you begin to see MP's effectiveness begin to fade. As I mentioned before, Nova is quite the glass-cannon making solo runs ever more difficult. Since her damage output is mostly her base 100 energy ult, regular use will quickly eat up your energy forcing you to rely on your below-average shields and health and your weapons. '''Which is why she's considered OP in defense missions. I even used her in t3 exterminates and she's still quite effective. The fact that her ult does massive amounts of damage, slows, and makes primed enemies take 2x damage all in one skill makes her quite OP in my book. She's as squishy as a Loki without Invis which is a huge thing to consider. Also like I stated earlier, endless defense is really the only thing we have as end game content. Weapons. Low damage weapons, especially on high leveled missions greatly reduce the effectiveness of MP as mobs can disperse or even destroy the cryopod (since everyone here only plays defense) in the time it takes to kill 1 enemy. I'm pretty sure the majority of players try and aim for the highest DPS or dmg per bullet weapons. So honestly who would bring low dmg weapons to a high leveled defense mission. And in most defense, the enemies are still tightly packed making her ult still strong. Every frame was designed to be EXTREMELY good a certain things. E.g. Rhino is a tanking god, Ember slays Infested in an instant. Nova is a Glass Cannon 'AOE-Nuker specialisng in Defense missions.' Comparing Nova to other frames as you people have now and calling her OP is like comparing her to Rhino based on their ability to tank. OF COURSE SHE WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH OTHER FRAMES IN THIS AREA. Then compare Nova to an AOE nuker. Of which, she can also slow, and make enemies take 2x more dmg for 60 seconds. You can compare Banshee's sonar to prime's 2x effect but that's only part of the skill... you also have slow, and the dmg it does not only that, 2x also affects abilities. Although not quite sure if it'll work with Saryn's miasma's DOT.